Magic Under The Moonlight
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine's father has died for a unknown reason, Her mother has been treating Fine like garbage! Rein, Shade and Bright doesn't do anything! Fine's happiness has died, but! Under the Moonlight something special happened, that changed her whole life. (Story for Kiku Nakamura's contest!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This in an SHINE one-shot since... Well, i actually make much SHEIN one-shot, and i don't think i have many SHINE-one-shot's :/**

**Oh well, anyway: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: Sorry for making Rein look mean or behave mean! Sorry , Rein fans!**

**P.P.S: Freaking longest ONE-SHOT ever! D:**

* * *

Hi, i'm Fine Sunshine. My nickname or how people sometimes call me is 'Fine the Sunshine!', i may be called Sunshine. But i don't Always Shine, i'm mostly gloomy at times when i am alone.

Probably because the one i like is dating my really close friend and Sister. It hurts seeing your best friend and or sister dating the guy you like, and it's even worse when they are the same person. That's what i am going through right now.

Hell it hurts.. And if it can't get any worse. Rein is one of the most beloved person on the whole planet! Everyone knows her, i am also know as 'That girl'- 'Rein's twin'... I hate being called that -_- It's so annoying, and people sometimes look at me as if i am an exotic animal or something.

Right now i'm in the kitchen, cooking for my parents and older sister who can't cook **anything**. I hate that she Always orders me around, just because she is_ older_. I feel like Cinderella , right now. Mom and dad don't know about this at all, and to be honest. Mom is the boss in the house and not dad, that's why i would Always stay with Dad and not mom.

Even thought she was the one who brought me on planet, i've read in 'Kodocha' That "Your mother loved you dearly and gave birth to you because she loved you. Please make her happy and stay alive for her sake." Well at least something related to that. But how my mother behaves towards, she doesn't seem care at all.

Whenever she is talking to other kings and queens it's Always, 'Rein this ' 'Rein that' 'Rein is so pretty!' and when she's alone in the palice with me it's Always 'Fine do this' 'Fine do that'.. Sometimes i want to run away with dad and his new love and start all over again.

Dad and i had been planning on ruining the birthday party for Mother. Since she is the one who was really mean to both me and dad.

**On our birthday :**

Everyone was helping out around the house the maids helped up all the decoration, the guards stand around every single door, the cook's and their assistants making the cake. And some other maids preparing to hand out small gifts of the people who came to the party.

Our plan isn't that difficult;

I just have to be masked and sing a song, then talk what mom has been doing all the time, then reveal myself to the other kings and queens. Easy as pie, right?

But of course everything could turn out different right? I'm in my room, looking for a dress i could wear. All my dresses are actually Rein's dresses that she didn't want to wear anymore, she finds them 'Soo last year'.

But i actually find them pretty, and i remade them. When i asked dad if a could get some things he said "of course, everything for my lovely sweet daughter" and patted my head. I asked him for a many colorful fabrics, an sewing material, a book with receipts,... Actually all things that doesn't cost much money.

Over the years i have been doing great in designing my own clothes and in sewing, also cooking is one of my hobby's since i like to eat sweet things. I am happy that i am raised more by my dad, he teached me happiness and love. But even thought i am getting 16, i still don't get what love is and how much you have to feel to call it love.

I asked dad about it and he said _"You have to feel it with your heart, i don't know how much you actually have to feel but. You'll feel a tingling feeling in your stomach when you see the person you like, and you'll know when you like someone when.. ; You feel really happy around him, you would blush every time he would call out your name." _

I looked blank back then, and didn't understand one single word he said, but instead of sighing, he patted my head _"You'll understand it when you like someone." _he said and smiled at the young me.

But Dad had also learned me about the other kind of 'Love', the family kind of love. He said; _"An other thing that is also called love, is love for your family and friends. I know that Mom and Dad hasn't shown you many signs of love. But this kind of love is easy to feel, Fine. You'll feel protected, safe and warm in their arms, they'll make you feel that you are loved, and deserve to live here in this planet." _And picked up the little me on his lap..

Aaahh~ The memories of how everything seemed so nice and sweet. I wish i could go back in time..

The party is starting soon and everyone had put on their dresses, i had already my dress on. knowing that Mom would Always start with Rein, i would Always already be downstairs and watch the other guests.

Mom is going to announce the princess "Welcome everyone! On our party of our beloved twins! Here is our oldest twin 'Rein Sunshine'!" She spoke and Rein came out from behind the curtains. She looked dazzling and the guest clapped. "And our youngest daughter Fine is right there with you all. Please clap for her 'Fine Sunshine'!" She said and pointed at somewhere here. The guest didn't know wich one of the guest was Fine so they clapped anyway.

I sneaked away from the crowd and hid in a small room, there i put on my outfit for to sing on stage there. Some maids also helped us and also want to run away from the 'Evil' queen.

"Now it's time for the entertainment before we start to eat, right? Please welcome 'Ai'! A singer" An announcer said and i walked up on stage not forgetting to put my mask on before i got on stage. I tried my best to have an different voice and thank's to an electronic thing that is inside my necklace it changes my voice.

"Hello, everyone! I am 'Ai' and i'll be singing 'Walking On Sunshine'." I said with a little hint of nervousness. I hope they didn't hear from my voice that i was nervous. The band started to play...

_"I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_  
_ And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door_  
_ Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_  
_ 'cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around-"_

I saw that everyone, was clapping their hands with beat. Everyone seemed to have fun..

_"I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_ I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

_ I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_  
_ I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real-"_

At this point everyone seemed to dance with each other, looked like they had the time of their live XD

_ "I'm on sunshine baby yeah_  
_ I'm on sunshine baby yeah_

_I'm walking on sunshine whoa_  
_ I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
__And don't it feel good hey alright now_  
_ And don't it feel good hey alright now_  
_'m walking on sunshine_  
_ I'm walking on Sunshine__ "_

After i was done singing everyone clapped for me and i bowed.. "Oohh whoa! Sing an other sing 'Ai'-chan!" The announcer yelled and the guest clapped. I looked over to my dad who was standing with mom and Rein, he nodded at me. I smiled "Well.. Then i'll sing a slow song." The band started again ..

I saw that everyone danced with their loved ones, and i saw that Shade was dancing with Rein. It broke my heart seeing them dancing together.

_C"ause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_  
_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat slow_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_Ooh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, (I feel this static_  
_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky)_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat slow_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life-"_

Then at that moment i saw them kissing, it completely broke my heart into pieces. But even thought my heart hurts i still sang the song with my heart. I think i felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

Everyone clapped when i was finished.. Now it's the start of the plan... But when i was about to speak- I heard a loud coughing coming from dad's direction.. He was coughing really loud and after a few seconds, he collapsed. Scared that he would die i screamed "Dad!" And ran to him, ignoring the whispers and the looks.

I unmasked myself and held my dad's cheek. My tears started to run down my cheeks, i said with a shaking voice "D-dad, w-what happened?" Dad has closed his eyes and inhaled deep "I don't know sweetheart, i *inhale* want you to know that i loved you and her both dearly.." he was having trouble breathing;

"Dad?!" I said with an higher tone.. "M-my daughter, please live on for my sake and be ... *deep inhale* happy..." His final sentence before he felt asleep. I cried "Dad!" And caressed my dad's cheek..

What do i do know?! I'm all alone now, well i still have Mami, dad's new love. "Arrest her!" Mom yelled and pointed her finger at me with an angry expression. The guards looked surprised "B-but queen she's you-" An guard stuttered to the queen, but she silenced him "Enough! I don't want to hear it! Just put her in her room and lock her door!" The queen yelled and walked away "And bring him somewhere in the room, you do it." She then said and pointed at two maids, those two are also one of the maids who wanted to run away.

"Y-yes my queen." They both said and brought my father's dad body away. Meanwhile i was dragged away to my room "Fine." I looked to my side, Shade.. I used to be close with his mother. But right now i don't want to see anyone's face. I looked away from him and bit my under lip.

The guards then threw me inside my room and locked the door. I held my knee's close to my body, and cried and cried. The night as come and i was still in my room. 'Knock, knock,' I heard from the window, i stood up and wiped my tears away.

There seemed nothing there, but my curiosity was bigger then my fear. Weird , huh? I'm mostly known as the scaredy cat from the family, well before _that_ broke our family apart.

I opened the window, an heavy wind blew the moment i opened, i let the wind hit my face, it felt so fresh, cold but in a good way. ehh~ "I didn't know that it was full moon tonight.. How pretty.." I said quietly and looked up at the glowing moon, a tear escaped my eyes...

This made me think of the night of mine's and Rein's 9th birthday, our family was done giving our party and decided to see the full moon. Here in Wonder Planet there is this strange yet magical myth, there was an mystical creature that can make your dream come true.

An other myth was that: miracles could happen tonight, some say that the mystical creature really exist, and other said that the creature only shows itself after 10 000 years. What is really long if you ask me, i wonder if i should believe in these kind of things. But the other myth about the miracles can be true. I mean look at that full moon !

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, it's so peaceful.. Just like _that_ night.. Well , that was what i thought before a voice from far away said "Aaaaahhhhh!" As if on cue i opened my eyes, i saw a small dot in the moon what seemed to get bigger and bigger. "Wha?-"

Before i could tell what it was, something soft but really heavy hit my face and i fell on the floor. I rubbed my forehead and sat straight, i looked at the 'Thing' that fell. It... Looks like... A giant white rat with a weird hat? . . . . I stared at the 'Giant white Rat' for like 10 seconds the rat also didn't move but then i started to wiggle his tail.

He sat also straight and placed his weird at on the right place and noticed me staring at him or his it a her? We stared at each other ... 5.. 4...3..2...1.. The giant rat opened it's mouth and "Aahh-!" He wanted to scream but i put quickly my hand over his mouth and grabbed him in my arms.

I then heard footsteps from far away coming (I can hear good XD), I panicked at threw by habit the giant rat on my bed, i ran to my window and closed it. Then i jumped did a side flip and landed on my bed. I pulled the covers over my body. As on cue the door unlocked at some footsteps entered...

"See? It's nothing, i told you that you shouldn't drink that much beer!" A guard said.. "I swear on my mother's grave that i heard a scream in this room?" The other guard said.. "Hey... Isn't your mother still alive?" Silence. . .. . "I don't want to talk about it." And then i heard footsteps go away, only they didn't lock the door again.

Okay, maybe they are just idiots that forgot to lock the door or they are one of my allies that want to get rid of the 'evil' queen... I stood up from my bed again, and i saw that there was a note the door. But before that.. I looked back at my bed. ."What the ? Where did it go?" I asked to nobody as i saw that the giant rat was gone.

"*cough* cough* 'It' has a name miss." A high voice said behind me, wich scared me to death D:! I did 'karate' and turned around put tripped over a tow that i didn't clean up and fell on my bed. I sat back straight and looked at the Giant Speaking White Rat. "Giant Speaking White Rat!" I yelled but not to loud and pointed at the rat.

The rat raised his eyebrow at me and coughed again "My name is Poomo, and i'm one of the mystical creatures." Poomo the giant rat said, but wait one of the mystical creatures? Are there more giant rats?! "And i'm not a giant speaking white rat!" He said again, wow did he just read my mind? "I can't read your mind." That's what he said.

"Um.. Okay? But what are you doing here exactly?" I asked the ra- I mean Poomo.. "I was traing some MCIT, what means: Mystical Creature In Training. But one of my students accidentally bumped into me while flying with high speed, and she knocked me out and well.. You can i fell in here. And i suppose that you have a wish you want me grand?" He said..

I nodded slowly "Then what are you waiting for? Tell me your wish." I looked away and said "C-can you make my dad's heart start beating again?" There was a silence between the two of us... "I don't know about that, but if he is- i mean if his body is still here i think i can." He said, it lifted up my hope of getting away from here.

"Great! But.. I don't know where he is.." I said with disappointment.. "Don't worry, when you where looking for me i read the note on the door. It said ;

_Princess Fine, _

_We are sorry that your father- king Truth- is.. Gone, _

_Knowing that you might want to see him one last time,_

_we put him in the garden, Don't worry about your mother and sister,_

_They are sleeping, you can say your final goodbye to your dad in the garden,_

_We'll be standing a little further if there are any other guards roaming around the palace._

_From, your allies.. The Knights, Nurses, and patissieres._

_P.S. : Princess Fine, please remember that you'll Always are and will still be your Father's one and only little baby princess." _I listen to Poomo while i read the note...

I smiled at the note, Those were the names that i called them when i was younger.. I would call the Guards 'Knights', Maids 'Nurses, and the Cook's and their assistants 'patissieres'... I can't believe they remembered it.

"Let's go poomo, to the garden." I said to poomo and was about to open the door when "No! You don't have to use the door and the stairs! Let's use the window!" Poomo suggested. I raised my eyebrow at him "You want me to die?" I said.. "Noo! I meant, i can make you fly." Poomo said and already had opened the window, how did he even do that?!

But believing that he's one of the Mystical Creatures, he may also can let me fly. "Then let's do it." I said to him... Poomo closed his eyes and an he glowed purple! I then saw purple myself and my feet left the ground.. Oh my god! I am flying!

I am freaking flying! "P-poomo look! I am flying!" I said excited as i flyed through my window, I flapped with my arms and i pushed myself forward! "Weee!" I said as i flapped and did a side flip!

"So, where is the garden?" Poomo side as he flyed besides me.. "Follow me!" I said and flyed my way to the garden.. "Princess Fine!" I heard from bellow.. I saw some maids and guards looking horrified at me.. I signaled Poomo to let me down.. I landed on the ground safe and sound.

"Princess Fine! What happened?! You flyed!" Some maids said. I giggled "Poomo here helped me!" I smiled and pulled Poomo from behind me. They looked at him weird "Is he a Mystical Creature?" A maid said .. Poomo nodded. ."*cough* Well.. I see that i can trust you people, so i don't mind.. Where is your father?" The guards showed him the place where he is laying on..

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHH! This is the freaking longest ONE-SHOT there ever is! Wait! Is this even a ONE-SHOT! It's so damned long! **

**Sorry if it was so boring because it was so long! X( **

**Anyway, Reviews are Always welcome! :)**

**Also, This a story for Kiku Nakamura's contest! :D I'll be update the next chapter soon since there is a deadline! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As i said: I had to update quick! :D By The Way, this is a little like Cinderella , right? A hint,**

**#NEw Post 09/10/: Psh, what a lie *3*. Sorry, guys! For updating so late!  
**

**This is not going to end like Cinderella! anyway**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: I just noticed that a name that i mostly use for whatever online web, is Cho. But! 'Cho' is also the surname of Kyuhyun O.O I just noticed that! **

* * *

"Right over there." A guard said and pointed to him (He was like uh.. Where Snowhite slept where she was 'dead') Poomo flooted to where father was.. And carefully looked at him, he shook his head lightly.. "Right now i can't do anything here. But i think i can help you if we go somewhere else, but the only way we can go there is _to fly there_." Poomo said and looked at me.

I stared blankly at him "To fly there?" I repeated his words, he nodded. I gulped and nodded "But how? You are with one?" I asked him. He whistled and suddenly many creautres came flying out of the threes and bushes. "These kids are going to help!" He said.

I blankly stared at the the creatures, i stared more at two small 'Angel' like small creatures. One was green and the other pink. And they were actually cute :3. Poomo noticed that i was quiet and followed my gaze "Oh, Those two are Kyukyu and Pyupyu. They are the youngest from the group. Kyukyu is (I don't know if it is right?) the pink one and Pyupyu is the green one (I think that it looks more green like, i don't know about you guys?)." he said and then seemed to have a good idea, 'cuz there shone a lightbulb above his head.

"W-what is it?" I asked him.. "Let those two help you with flying!- I mean- Let Kyukyu help you fly!" Poomo said. I looked weird at him but didn't say anymore.. I looked at Kyukyu who was just flying around.

"Okay people and creatures! Let's go!" Poomo yelled and flyed, the other's followed. But i was left behind with Kyukyu. And Pyupyu is no where to be find. "Umm.. Kyukyu, shouldn't we like.. Umm get flying?" I asked Kyukyu, she looked at me and "Kyu!~ Kyukyu!" She said(?) and waved.. She then flyed away.

"Hey! Kyukyu!" I yelled and ran after her, but bumped my head soon after "That hurts!?" I yelped at looked around. I'm flying.. I saw than Kyukyu and the other's are already far away so then i followed them!

"Whaaaaa!" I heard a scream behind me, i turned around... Rein... She was also flying, i then als saw Pyupyu flying besides her. Rein looked up at me and our eyes met, she opened her mouth as to say something but shut it and looked away.

I then flyed besides Rein and held out my hand to her, she glanced at me and then at her hand. She hesistated but then grabbed my hand, i looked surprised at first but then smiled at her. She still looked away but i still could see, she was blushing a little.

After a while flying around the woods, i came in a place where there was this beautiful lake. The moonlight's shone so perfectly, and the moon's reflection in the water was very clear.

Everything here seemed so. So, peacefull.. But the calming scenario, made me think. If one would slowly pass away here, he/she would die peacefully in these soft looking pillow of grass. I thought by myself as i sat on the grass, it's really soft.

I then saw that Poomo and the other creatures had helped dad, to carefully lay him down on the bed of grass.

"Poomo?" I called out, when i saw that he was flying right above of dad. "What's he doing?" I asked to the person, uh. I mean little unicorn besides me. "He's calling for the MoonChild, Shira. There are rumors in Magica-our world- that Shira, can heall or revive any person and creature that had lived in this world and our's. I'm Unica by the way." The Unicorn Unica said and smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you too, but how can he call her when he isn't speaking?" I asked her, Unica then looked over at Poomo and i followed her gaze. "Shira would only come out, when someone. Who has a pure heart and soul, and a dream for wanting that person back on earth again. And i believe that you and your sister have a pure heart and mind, and the dream of wanting him back." Unica smiled at me and Rein who was closer to dad and Poomo.

I smiled back at Unica, and picked up all my courage to walk over to Rein and held her hand. Rein looked surprised and looked at me with a shocked face of her, i had tears in my eyes of the dream of seeing dad smiling again. Together, with Rein.

"Daijobu. It's going to be alright." I smiled with tears at her, "H-hontouni?" Rein said tears forming in her eyes. "Mhmh!" I smilled and nodded at her, she smiled to and started pinching my hand a little. But it's alright. I hope it's really going to be alright. I thought but i ignored that doubt right after i first thought about it.

And then it happened. Suddenly mist came out of nowhere, and formed a smal island in the middle of the lake, something- or i mean some one seemed to be inside the cloud of mist...

Instead of the child i thought would appear, there appeared an really beautiful lady with light blue hair with baby blue eyes and is wearing just a simple white dress. Even thought it was just one simple white dress it looked so beautiful on her.

Her eyes seemed so gentle and calm, yet you could see some passion this lady has. She looked surprised when she saw my dad, but smiled at him. She turned her gaze at me and Rein, Rein hooked her arm with mine and held my shoulder.

I think i just realized now that Rein is the innocent one, it was only mother alone that was the evil one. I feel guilty, because i always had thought that both Rein and mother are evil but it was only mother-no. That woman who was the evil one.

But anyway, back to the scene where Shira looked at me and Rein. She looked like she was anylazing us, she then smiled at we felt the lonelyness and happiness she is feeling and felt.

I smiled back at her, and so did Rein. Shira then landed on the ground and walked over to dad, Poomo was by the time she appeared already flying next to us. She then knelt down to him and put both her above his stomach, and closed her eyes as her hands began to shine blue.

Everyone stared at the beauty healing my dad, she hasen't spoken one single word, yet. You could feel and see that she is an very kind person. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and the shine dissappeared.

Everyone waited with hope in their eyes to see their King, wakening up. And it didn't happen... Even after a few minutes, he still has not awakened yet.

I looked at Shira, still with hoping eyes. Shira had her eyes closed, but then she opened her eyes and our eyes met. In that instant i saw myself still in the same place, only. Me, Shira and dad are here standing alone.

Dad had his eyes open and smiled at me, i smiled back at him and hugged him "Dad!" I screamed with joy, he hugged me back. But then i felt his arms loosening, and he let go of me and took a step back. "Dad?"

"Gomenesai, Fine. But i'll not be coming back with you again."

It's like my world i once lived and dreamed of has now been crushed. "U-uso... N-nani o itterunda?_#What are you_ saying?" I said not believing what he's saying.

I walked backwards, hoping that dad would hug me and saw that that was a lie. He didn't.. He lowered his head instead, and Shira did the same. T-this can't be true! That can't be!

Dream or not, i ran.. I ran away, i ran through some trees and bushes and ended up walking to an really big rock. I climbed up on the rock, it had a really nice view of our kingdom and that of The Moon Kingdom. But instead of smiling at the view, i cried that that.. Dad wouldn't be here anymore, the thought alone makes me want to cry.

"Waa!" I suddenly heard and it seemed like someone fell. I looked behind me, i've red eyes because of the crying. The one who fell was a small child, and her name was Milky. Milky Moon of the Moon Kingdom.

"Onee-chan?" She said as she walked over to me, i picked her up and let her sit on my lap. "Hey, Mily." I tried to smile at her, Milky wiped away a tear "Why are you crying, Onee-chan?" I looked surprised at the small child sitting on my lap.

I wiped my tears away.. "I-i'm not crying. See." I tried my best to look 'normal'. Milky slapped me on my forhead "Itai-" "Onee-chan! It's bad to lie, and even more bad to lie about your own feelings." She said as she wiped away my tears again.

Her words hit me right on the spot and i started to cry again, Milky hugged me nevertless even thought she didn't know why i was crying over. After i calmed down, Milky wiped away my tears with her sleeves.

And i smiled at her, "Arigatou, Milky-chan." I smiled at her, Milky smiled back at me. "Fine?" An other voice-who was not my sister- said. I looked behind me and i saw "Onii-chan!" Milky yelled and waved at him. Yes.

Her brother Shade Moon, prince of the Moon Kingdom. He chuckled "Hey, i didn't know that you were here with my sister. What were you two- Hey, have you been crying?" He asked and walked over to us and touched my cheek. I felt my cheeks heating up.

After i explained everything to both Milky and Shade, they both hugged me and cried a little. "Onee-chan! If you and Rein-chan, ever need a place to stay over, you are always welcome with us. And i also wanted an sister-in-law." Milky wishpered the last part in my ear.

"Eeh? What are you saying Milky?" Shade chuckled and Milky stuck out her tounge at him. Me and Shade laughed at the little kid. "But, don't you think it's time to face the hardest part?" Shade asked, i lowered my head... But then Shade held my chin and let me look at him. He leaned forward, more and more. Until... Our lips had touched each other. Milky covered her eyes, but peeked at us.

He then let go of my chin, and smiled at me. "If you ever lower your head again like that i'm going to kiss you again. And besides you don't have to walk this tough path alone, you know. Me, Milky and Rein are with you. And the tree of us all now that you really cherised your dad." He said to me, i blushed because of the kiss but smiled at him. "Mh! You're right. I've got all of you with me to support me in hard times like this."

Shade nodded at me, we all stood up. Milky grabbed mine and Shade's hand, we looked at each other and smiled. I looked back at the way i ran here, and it seems like a made a path. We walked there, but i was so into my thought's that i didn't notice Milky let go of my hand. And someone else held my hand instead, i heard Milky giggle, and i looked her way.

She was skipping happily a little further away from us, but i now noticed that my hand was warm. I looked at the one who was holding my hand, Shade. He also noticed Milky walked further away, and looked at his side.

We blushed at each other, and looked away. But we still didn't let go of each other. We arrived back at the scene, everyone was still there. I noticed that Rein was missing so i asked Poomo "Where is Rein?"

"Just like what you did, she ran away. And never came back, well. Altezza ran over here, and gave me this." He said and gave me a little paper. I let go of Shade's hand and opened the paper "Milky wan't to see too!" Milky said, Shade laughed and picked her up in his arms, they looked also at the paper besides me.

_"Dear Fine, It's me Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom. I came to tell you that Rein is having a hard time.  
I know that you are feeling the same, only you have spent more of your time with him than Rein.  
So you have a harder time than she is. I just wanted to say that Rein has understood what is happening.  
And she will be spending her time in our place, i hope that's alright with you.  
She also explained to me what your moth- i mean- Evil queen Elsa had done to both of you.  
Anyway, i'm sorry for your loss. And i hope you'll be back the happy-go-lucky, girl we all once knew.  
And loved, signed Bright of the Moon Kingdom"  
_

i'm sorry, Rein. I thought by myself.. But i know that, even thought she is the oldest of us. She can't do something like this since she always had someone else to do this for her.

It's time to face this hard time... "How do you want to say goodbye to him?" Shira asked, her voice. Is has gentle as her eyes. I looked over to Shade and Milky, Shade held my hand.

"Don't you worry, we are here with you." He said smiling, i smiled back at him and started thinking how to say goodbye to him. Then "Dad had always said to die, somewhere peaceful. And would be in the care of the MoonChild... Shira, Shira! D-dad said he wanted to be an MoonChild just like you are! That was a dream he always wished to come true, c-can you fullfil that wish?" I asked Shira who looked surprised.

But she smiled at me and nodded "Of course, sweetheart." She said, she put her hand a few inches above dad's body and her hands shone blue again.

The mist that once formed a small island in the middle of the lake is now around dad and Shira. And... Both Shira and dad are gone. "Sira?! Dad?!" I called out and walked over to the lake. "Anyone?!"

"_Fine,-" _"Huh?!" I looked around nobody said my name but, that voice is.. Dad's! I closed my eyes. _"Fine, my dear sweetheart. I may not be with you 24/7 but i'll be always with you in your heart. I'll never get forgotten if you still believe that i'm always with you. I may not be an actual MoonChild, but Shira made... _

_The Protecter of The Moon and The Sun, meaning that i have to stay awake 24/7. Oh, that does mean i can watch over you two 24/7. I hope you two will live on for both my and your mother's sake, and Fine. We missed the happy-go-lucky girl you once was, your mother had loved that part of you. And since you changed your behavior so did her's. _

_You mother may say it is true but, she actually missed you saying 'Mama! Papa! Look look, Rein is chasing that butterfly!'. She misses your childish self, and she honestly hates your mature like self. So please, for your mother's sake. Be Happy again." _

Then i felt a strong wind come over to me, but it felt more like someone was hugging me. A tear rolled down my cheek and i smilled at the moon "I will dad." I said softly.

I turned to Poomo and smiled "Let's go back home everyone." i said goodbye to Milky andn Shade but. Shade grabbed my wrist and pulled to him, he held my waist "S-Shade?" I said blushing, he leaned forward again and this time.. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

We broke the kiss after a few seconds "I love you, you baka!" He laughed.. And so did i. I saw Shade and Milky walking back to their Kingdom, and waved goodbye to me and the other's. Then i thought of Rein!

"Hey, Poomo! Let's bring Rein!" I then explained everything to everyone, what we would do. The next thing you knew, is that we are back in the garden. An maid called over the queen, me and the other maid's and guard and cooking assistents all had hidden behind the bushes.

I saw mama walking over here and asked the maid "What is the problem here?" Then as if on cue, a blue butterfly flyed over to her and Rein chased it.

I then ran over to Mama and tugged her dress "Mama! Mama! Look look! Rein is chasing that butterfly!" I said and smiled at her. Mama had tears in her eyes and covered her mouth, she touched my cheek "Fine, is that you Fine?" she said and i saw that her eyes are back as i they used to be.

"Yes, it's me! Rein!" I called Rein over and she ran to over us. We gave each other an family hug. "Fine! Rein! I'm so sorry to what i have done to both of you, and i'm glad your back the girl i used to know and love Fine." Mama said.

"Mh!" Rein nodded "I actually liked that side better than your mature said. I laughed and pulled them into an other family hug. But the thing that confuses me, is that dad didn't say that mama was the one who poisoned him.

And mama didn't say sorry about poisoning dad. I had to find out. But that's an other story! Ja Ne!

* * *

**Omg! Hey guys, i hope you liked this story! And i don't know if i said this already but here Fine and Rein are 15, both are pretty smal for their age. Well i hope you liked it! And if you have not voted yet, there is still time! So go over to Kiku Nakamura's profile and vote! :D, **

**Review and favorite maybe? ;3  
**


End file.
